


Je te libère

by sterek1934



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek1934/pseuds/sterek1934
Summary: Et si Mirajane était enfermé, si elle était esclave ?





	Je te libère

Dans le noir, c'est facile de se sentir inexistant, irréel.

Dans sa cage humide où elle ne peut même pas voir ou ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir la forme de ses doigts qui se serrent, de ses ongles pénétrant ses bras jusqu'au sang, c'est facile de croire qu'elle n'existe pas vraiment, qu'elle regarde juste quelque chose de moche. 

Elle était là que pour satisfaire les téléspectateurs, les clients à assouvir, on l'a forçais en utilisant la force et le chantage. Elle avait abandonné tout les rêves qu'elle avait pu un jour avoir, dans une enfance plus douce que la vie dans laquelle on l'avait cruellement jeté. Elle devait être belle à chaque présentation, chaque show qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ne serait-ce que verser des larmes. Le public n'est pas venu pour voir sa triste mais pour voir ses formes. Ses cheveux sont comme la lune, blancs, comme les barreaux de sa cage... Ils ne la nourrissait pas correctement et ne la laissait pas partir. Elle n'était plus qu'un jouet entre leurs mains impitoyable. Elle devait se forcer à sourire alors qu'elle voulait pleurer, crier et surtout partir loin de ce cauchemar qu'était devenu sa vie pourtant si belle auparavant...

Pourtant un beau jour dans son malheur, un homme vint près de sa cage ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de lui faire entendre sa belle voix qu'il avait tant imaginé en l'observant tant de fois.

" Qui est tu ? Laisse moi tranquille je t'en prie."

" Je veux te faire sortir. Je suis Luxus."

" Pourquoi donc ? Je suis Mirajane Strauss."

" Parce que j'en ai envie."

" Tu auras des ennuies."

" Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère faire quelque chose que de rester à ne rien faire devant cette détresse."

Voilà ce qu'il lui a dit ce soir là, cet homme aux cheveux blonds , avant de l'emmener par dessus son épaule chez lui. Là où elle serait nourit, heureuse, propre et aimé.

C'est ainsi que le cauchemar se termina, grâce à la bonté d'âme de Luxus.


End file.
